The cook and the swordsman
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Sanji likes Zoro. Zoro likes Sanji. None of them know that the other person likes them.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

It was a peaceful among the Thousand Sunny. Luffy and Usopp were playing cards (Luffy was cheating). Chopper was in the infirmary, studying. Nami was drawing up a map of the latest island they were on. Robin was reading on the deck. Zoro and Brook were meditating and training in the crows nest and Franky was designing one of his random things in his workshop.

"Okay, lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen.

"Yay, food!" screamed an excited Luffy.

"Wow Sanji, this is delicious," Nami said once everyone was seated at the table and tucking into the food.

"Of course, Nami-swan. Anything for you or Robin-chwan over here," Sanji swooned.

"Ob brother," Zoro rolled his eyes. "Why did we ever let you join this crew?"

"What was that, marimo?!" Sanji demanded.

"You heard me!" Zoro yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Nami screamed, punching them both in the head.

"Look what you did, marimo. You made Nami-san angry," Sanji grumbled.

Before they could start another argument, Luffy said he wanted to play in the aquarium.

"I'll join you Luffy," Usopp said.

"So will I," Chopper said.

"Don't forget me," Brook said.

They headed towards the aquarium, the others going to do something else. Sanji had to wash the dishes by himself. Now he had time to think about that damn swordsman that was constantly on his mind. Sanji didn't know what to think about the swordsman. He would never tell this to anyone, especially Zoro himself, but secretly he liked Zoro. Whenever the swordsman was training, showing off those lovely muscles, Sanji would wonder what it would be like to touch Zoro's body. If he ever to Zoro that he liked him, the swordsman would kill him.

Zoro, meanwhile, was having trouble training, like he had for a couple of weeks. Why? A certain beautiful blonde cool that he fights with a lot was the cause. Zoro didn't know when he had first started to like the cook. He knew he could never ask the cook out. 'What kind of an idiot would want to date you?' his conscience said every time he thought about asking Sanji out.

-In the kitchen-

Making sure he had all of the ingredients to make dinner, Sanji started cooking in an certain way the old man had fought him. He sometimes wondered how Zeff and the Baratie was going. Not that he missed Patty or Carne. They were such bastards!

-CREAK-

Sanji heard the door open and quickly spun around. It was Robin.

"Cook-san, I just came here for a cup of coffee," she said, her voice like an angels. "Would you be able to get it for me?"

"Of course my sweet! I'd go to the end of the world, look the devil in the eye, kill one of the Celestial Dragons just to see you smile," Sanji said.

"That's going a bit far, don't you think so, Sanji?" Robin asked.

"Of course, my apologies," Sanji said and began making Robin some coffee.

While Robin waited for her coffee to be ready, she watched Sanji cook dinner with interest.

"So what are we having for dinner?" she asked.

"You know I don't like to keep secrets from you but I want dinner to be a surprise. Please, forgive me," Sanji pleaded.

Robin nodded. "I forgive you, cook-san." She grabbed her coffee and walked outside.

Sanji didn't want to admit that he had been so distracted thinking about Zoro, he had made something that didn't quite look edible. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'I better try it anyway.' One mouthful was all it took. "Blah, blahck, blupck." Sanji was choking on his own food. Chopper had heard him coughing and came to see what was wrong.

"Now are you sure you feel okay, Sanji?" Chopper asked after examining Sanji.

"Don't worry Chopper. It was something that I cooked that didn't taste well," Sanji said.

In the end, Sanji cooked something out of the fish that Luffy and Usopp caught the other day.

After dinner, Sanji washed everything and put it all away. He was sitting at the table, reading a cookbook. He checked the time. "Oh shit, it's getting late," he said and he was just about to close the cookbook when Mr Bushido himself walked in.

"Uh… hey cook," Zoro said uncertainly.

"What do you want, shitty swordsman?" Sanji asked.

"Uh, would it, uh, be okay if I had a glass of wine? I, uh, I can't sleep," Zoro stuttered.

Never had Sanji seen the swordsman stutter like this. "Okay," he replied calmly. He made his way to his wine cupboard.

"Anything is fine, idiot cook," Zoro said.

Sanji got out one of his favourite wines, got two wine glasses and sat down next to Zoro. Zoro grabbed a glass and helped himself. Just as he was about to grab the bottle, he found that it was not there anymore.

"Sorry, marimo, but this is expensive wine," Sanji said, putting the wine away.

"Fair enough," Zoro shrugged.

"Oh, and just for the record, this is the only time I am letting you drink my wi…" Sanji was cut off as his lips met with something soft and warm. That shitty swordsman was kissing him! Zoro's hand snaked across the back of Sanji's neck, then into his soft, blonde hair. As quickly as it had started, the kiss ended.

"S-sorry," Zoro said quietly. He started to make his way out of the kitchen when a hand grabbed his own.

"No, it's okay," Sanji said.

"It's just… I mean… Uh… I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while," Zoro admitted.

Sanji stood there, shocked. It can't be that they both secretly liked each other. He burst out laughing.

"I-it's not that funny! If you wanted to say no you could have just said so," Zoro blushed a tiny bit.

"No, no, no, it's not that. It's just that I've had a crush on you for a while too," Sanji said.

"Well if we both like each other we don't need to hide it from each other anymore," and Zoro lent in to kiss the cook.

END


End file.
